Not another killer
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Peeta era demasiado sencillo, demasiado afable, demasiado bueno… con un instinto de supervivencia basado en los demás. Y era por todo eso por lo que aquel día lluvioso tiró los panes al fuego.


Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, no tengo un cerebro tan maravilloso. Esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, tras leer los libros quise escribir algo sobre Peeta, intentando meterme en su cabeza cuando salió elegido. Y bueno, un título nefasto, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor u-u

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

**Not another Killer…**

Peeta aprendió a aceptar lo que la vida le daba, sin quejarse, sin perder el tiempo en lamentos. Eso no fue lo que le habían enseñado en su familia, era algo que él había aprendido por su cuenta. Se dedicó a aprender su oficio y a aprender en la escuela todo lo que pudiese. Se esforzó por ser bueno con todo el mundo y no juzgar a nadie, aunque eso fue algo que no le costó en absoluto gracias a su naturaleza tranquila. Según su madre era demasiado generoso, demasiado blando para la vida. Y pese a todo a Peeta le gustaba eso.

Le gustaba ser agradable, ser amable. Le gustaba sonreír a todo el mundo y tratar de facilitar la vida a los demás. Sus hermanos no comprendían esa necesidad, al igual que su madre, el único que le comprendía realmente era su padre que le sonreía con un deje de tristeza y le decía con suavidad que era demasiado bueno.

A veces Peeta mentía. Mentía por las razones que creía necesarias. Antes de poder evitarlo alguna vez había dicho algo que no era cierto por ayudar a alguien que lo estaba pasando mal. Y eso estaba mal, pero sentía que a veces debía hacerlo si quería ayudar realmente a algún amigo suyo para poder darle comida, o poder evitar que su madre se diese cuenta de cuando hacía algo que, según ella, le arrastraría a la ruina.

Su madre le quería, eso él no lo ponía en duda, pero era dura y estricta porque era la manera en la que ella había aprendido a sobrevivir en el distrito. Y eso era lo que quería que él aprendiese. Y quizás si dependiese de ella le habría encerrado en la panadería, encargándose de los pasteles, de sus adornos y del pan para evitar que el mundo hiciese con él lo que era inevitable para todas las personas demasiado blandas. Quería que viese que el mundo era horrible y cruel. Además que era el hijo más competente en lo que a ser panadero se refería.

Sus hermanos también estaban pendientes de él, pero en la distancia. Le querían, pero habían aprendido a no estrechar demasiados lazos por miedo a que los juegos se lo llevasen, o el hambre, o cualquiera de las tantas desgracias que ocurrían día a día. Sus hermanos a veces podían ser casi tan duros con él como su madre con la diferencia de que se rendían momentáneamente al ver en sus ojos el mismo brillo tranquilo de aquel que sabe que ha hecho lo correcto.

Su padre era el más parecido a él. El que le aceptaba tal y como era sin tener la incansable necesidad de hacerle ver los horrores de la vida y era el que se encargaba en ocasiones de aplacar la ira de su madre cuando hacía algo que podía ser considerado una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Fue su padre el que le enseñó lo que era la belleza y el arte, y la aceptación de que a veces lo que más se desea y se ama pertenece a otra persona y no hay nada que pueda hacerse excepto sonreír y pedir por su felicidad.

Para Peeta eso era una familia, no la ideal, pero sí la suya y la quería. Aunque tenía claro que él aspiraría a algo mejor. Le procuraría a su familia la mejor vida a la que pudiesen aspirar y le enseñaría algunos valores ya olvidados por la mayoría de la gente.

Así era Peeta, demasiado sencillo, demasiado afable, demasiado bueno… con un instinto de supervivencia basado en los demás.

Y era por todo eso por lo que aquel día lluvioso tiró los panes al fuego provocando un pequeño estropicio que propició el que su madre le pegase con lo que fuese que tuviese en la mano y le dijese lo inútil que era. Por Katniss esperó a que su madre entrase en la tienda para poder lanzarle el alimento y verla mirarle por primera vez en su vida. Para Peeta era suficiente aquel gesto, aquellos ojos grises mirarlo confundidos llenos de preguntas que él no podría responder, y que en el fondo guardarían un agradecimiento.

Para Peeta la vida era sencilla y a veces una mirada era el mejor regalo que podía ofrecerle. Más si el nombre de esa mirada pertenecía a Katniss Everdeen.

Durante unos pocos días fue alguien para ella. Y vio con alegría como empezaba a engordar de nuevo y a tener un aspecto más saludable. Sabía que era ridículo, pero Peeta quiso creer que tuvo algo que ver en su recuperación.

Y los años pasaron y Peeta se dio cuenta que lo que siempre había sentido por Katniss era amor. Había estado enamorado de ella durante demasiado tiempo, pero no le importó porque aceptaba que ella no sería nunca suya, no se fijaría en él porque no había nada que realmente pudiese llamar su atención siendo tan diferentes, teniendo a su compañero de caza a su lado. Desde la lejanía podría seguir viéndola y mientras fuese feliz todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo llegó el momento que más había temido, Katniss iba a ir a los Juegos del Hambre, no había salido seleccionada, pero se había intercambiado por su hermana. Peeta lo vio todo desde su sitio y deseó poder ayudarla de alguna manera. Y quizás fue ese deseo de ayudarla el que hizo que entre todo el miedo y el terror que le recorrió al escuchar su nombre, sintiese algo de alivio.

No fue hasta que llegó a su lado y los presentaron como los tributos del distrito doce que se dio cuenta del por qué de su alivio. Ir con ella significaba darle una ventaja, una posibilidad. Y si no hubiese sido por todo el miedo que aún sentía, de no haber aceptado su muerte aún podría haber sonreído. Él era su ventaja porque no quería ganar, sabía que no iba a ganar y haría todo lo necesario para que ella lo hiciese. No pretendía ser su aliado porque las alianzas se acababan rompiendo llegados a un punto, pretendía ser su ventaja, quería tener la misma utilidad que un arma para la supervivencia.

Sabía que esos pensamientos no eran los normales, todo el mundo aspira a sobrevivir, sueña con volver, pero no él. Se despediría de su familia, y no dejaría abierta la puerta del quizás, porque para él no existía.

Los Juegos del Hambre no podrían cambiarlo, cuando muriese en la arena seguiría siendo demasiado generoso, demasiado bueno. Y moriría siendo Peeta Mellark, el panadero del distrito doce, no otro asesino de los juegos.

**Fin**

Pues hasta aquí fue todo.

Espero que haya quedado bien y no haya sido una pifia por mi parte. Sólo pedir reviews con sus opiniones y críticas ^-^


End file.
